


Marshmallow

by aph_angliska



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sanrio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_angliska/pseuds/aph_angliska
Summary: Yao is nervous about showing Arthur his apartment for the first time.I genuinely can't remember if I've posted this before but y'know
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Marshmallow

Arthur watched as Yao squatted down to unlock his apartment door, the ridiculous amount of keychains dully clacking together as he jiggled the lock. For some reason, Yao seemed increasingly _unnerved_ about inviting Arthur into his apartment. They’d been going out for a few weeks, and so far, their dates had been going smoothly. But Yao’s uncharacteristic nervousness about inviting Arthur into his apartment could only make him wonder exactly what kind of secrets lay behind that door.

Maybe Yao was a hoarder, or he could even have another lover- a husband or wife perhaps. Maybe he still lived with his parents or carried the burden of an annoying roommate.

Yao stood up straight and opened the door a crack. He smiled awkwardly, his lips stretching outwards to cast an unnatural grin.

“Take your shoes off beforehand,” Yao held the door open for Arthur. “and I hope you don’t mind.. uh,” His voice abruptly cut off and he seemed to momentarily fumble for the right words. With a quiet exhale, he gave up and they both lapsed into that stuffy silence once again. 

It was only when Arthur stepped inside the apartment that he slowly realised exactly why Yao was so nervous. Maybe it was dedication, or pure obsession, that compelled this _fully grown man_ to decorate seemingly, the whole entire apartment in soft pink colours and little cartoony trinkets that was beyond even the girliest girl’s wildest imagination. Stickers of cute little cats were peppered on every surface on every piece of furniture. Shelves were crammed full of toys depicting adorable, animal-like characters. Arthur wasn’t well versed in this sort of thing so he struggles to identify specific brands through a sea of pink, white and red. 

“It’s.. ..uh,” He was at a loss for words. “certainly.. something.” 

Yao cringed at Arthur’s reaction. Arthur suddenly noticed the tremor in Yao’s hands and the overall nervousness that was seemingly beginning to develop until a full grown panic. 

“Not in that way!” His voice curved upwards into a yelp, scared he’d deeply offended Yao. Taking Yao’s hands into his own, he squeezed the surprisingly calloused skin. “I just didn’t expect that sort of thing to be from someone like you! You’re- You’re quirky! It’s different. I like it.” Even if Arthur was the greatest liar to walk the planet, there was no way he could ever make that sound genuine. Still, maybe they could work round it. This odd little charm hadn’t been brought up until now. Maybe it wasn’t even obsession, just an out of control hobby.

“Arthur..” Yao’s voice was suddenly high pitched and squeaky. “I’m really sorry.” 

Arthur violently shook his head. “No! Don’t apologise. Please.” He didn’t want to make Yao cry and ruin everything. If they hadn’t already, that is. 

“I know you don’t like it- I just thought-” 

“I love you.”

Yao’s eyes widened and he blinked, twice, almost as if he’d misheard Arthur.

Arthur held a similar expression, standing in disbelief as if it came out involuntarily. He set his jaw and regained his composure. 

“I’d- I’d like to make this relationship work. I _like_ you, and I won’t let something so _petty_ get in the way of us.” 

Yao’s lips twitched and they curved upwards into a small smile. His fingers traced the skin on Arthur’s jawline, tilting his chin so he could kiss him. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
